The use of whole home surround sound and ubiquitous computing devices is becoming more and more common. Many new homes and offices are built fully wired, while many old homes and offices utilize various wireless systems. Many different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with computing devices, such as through mechanical devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion, gesture, and even through natural language input such as speech. Furthermore, many of these devices are further connected to remote computing resources, such as cloud-based resources, that extend functionality afforded by the local devices.
As computing devices in homes and offices continue to evolve, users expect a more seamless and timely experience when interacting with cloud-based resources through local devices. Additionally, users expect a more robust set of services when interacting with cloud-based resources through local devices. In particular, users expect access to a variety of third party cloud-based resources without significant lag time.